Island Paradise
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: Elena and Damon are on in their own boat on the way to the island in 4x13. Elena is mad with Rebekah so Damon tries to take her mind off from the blonde original. Rated M for bloodplay and slight smut


Prompt: Elena and Damon are on in their own boat on the way to the island in 4x13. Elena is mad with Rebekah so Damon tries to take her mind off the blonde original.

* * *

"You know, if you keep staring like that, the boat won't just magically blow up and disintegrate." Damon lets out, breaking the silence. He watches as her glare softens.

She turns to look at him before her face hardens once again intent on glaring at the blonde original. Maybe if she angles her head she'll get just the right satisfaction.

"Elena—Lena" he says softly disrupting her thought process. "Come here" he jests to his lap. She hesitantly gets up, happy for a change of pace. She moves from her spot over to him, planting herself on the seat next to him.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, I didn't say next to me. I said right here" he states playfully emphasising the spot, running his hand seductively on his lean thigh, clad in rough dark denim.

"I'm quite comfortable here" she says cheekily snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"Oh yeh?" he says, smirking as he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. His other hand occupied in maintaining that the boat stays upon route.

"Yep" she giggles popping the 'p'.

"We'll see about that" he says teasingly grabbing her by the waist which emits a high-pitch squeal from Elena, followed by a set of giggles as he hoists her up onto his knee. He rests his chin on her shoulder his free arm encircling her abdomen pulling her into him, so that her back is pushed upon his hard chest.

"Much better." He mutters, the words humming at her neck. He fiddles with boat, setting it to cruise control, allowing him free access to both hands. He starts to play with the ends of Elena's hair loving how it feels so soft.

She squirms in her place, affected by his presence, intoxicated by his scent, which send chills down her spine. She shivers, surprised how even now he still holds so much over her and that with a few words a few touches he has turned into mush.

"Elena, behave." He chastises lightly. "You're going to wake him up." He says suggestively, looking down at his growing hardness.

"It's a 'him' now is it?" she smiles coyly, trailing her fingernails slowly across his forearm. "Does he have a name that he responds to? Little D maybe?"

"_Little" _he splutters out before he reclaims his composure "Oh Miss Elena how very wrong you are, there is nothing little about _him_.

"That's not what I remember." She says grinding her hips.

"Must I put you over my knee and spank you. Behave. " Damon warns hers as he pulls her body tighter to his chest.

"Maybe you'll have to remind me, when we get home." She grabs onto his hand, unlocking it from her waist and wrapping her fingers in between his, before bringing it up to her mouth and laying a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

She relaxes into his embrace, resting her head against his chest. She breaths him in and before she has a chance to think it through she hastily twists her body around, so that she's facing him, her long legs lock around his back as she brings her arms around his neck. Pulling his neck down, she kisses him hard. This is what she is craving what she wants most, as if it is the air she breaths or in her case the blood she drinks.

Lips press together; her hands tenderly play at the base of his neck where they lightly touch the tips of his hair. His hands hold her steady in his lap as the boat continues to rock towards the island. His grip on her hips tightens when she bites his lip and tugs on it drawing blood.

She pulls away; her doe eyes look so innocent, so young so much life yet to be discovered while his ocean blue eyes are filled to the brim with insecurities hidden behind a man who has lived and seen too much darkness.

"Mmm" she moans as her tongue darts out to his bottom lip, savouring the taste of his blood once more. She soon lets out a yelp, pulling away "Did you just bite me?"

"You bit me first." he quickly counters before swiping at her lip. "Just returning the favour and you my darling are delicately delicious." He raises an eyebrow suggestively as he eyes her awaiting her response.

She looks down, suddenly embarrassed at her not so subtle attempt to taste him again. She hadn't been able to since the time she was having trouble feeding and he had offered her some blood. Looking back even after she threw it up she desired to taste his sweet crimson blood, for it to run through her veins and bring him that much closer to him.

"Hey" he says grabbing her by the face gently pulling her into his gaze "You have nothing to be ashamed about. We're vampires. It's in our basic instincts to want to share blood with each other. It expresses intimacy. Elena, it would be weird if you didn't want it."

"Have you ever?" she questions timidly.

"I have." he responds cautiously before continuing. "Very rarely and never has it been as intense as it was when you drank from me. I was hard for days after that. You have to understand when a vampire drinks from another, a sort of bond is created, a connection forms. I said it was kind of personal. It goes beyond even that, it can become quite intimate and if it's with the right person it can be quite… pleasurable." He traces the major artery in her neck watching and she sinks into his touch.

She slowly pushes her hair behind her ear pulling it across to one side. Tilting her head, she offers her neck to him.

"Will you drink from me?" Gone was the girl embarrassed, in her place stood a confident, seductive woman.

"Elena" he moans "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm" she mumbles closing her eyes as his fingers caress her skin ever so tenderly.

The skin around his eyes tightens as his fangs descend. He leans in really close, warmly placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck, teasing her. The game is all about anticipation.

She shivers as he moves on from kisses to sucking and nibbling. She starts to grind her hips against his seeking some sort of friction between their lower bodies.

"Damon" she moans running her hands under his shirt, touching the panes of his back.

He can't take it no more. Her scent is invigorating along with the smell of her arousal. Gently his fangs pierce her skin and blood begins to trickle into his mouth. She is mouth-watering, never has anything tasted this delectable. He drinks greedily, swallowing more and more of her blood. She is convulsing on his lap as her legs squeeze and contract around him. He only wishes they could be in his bed back at home, instead of on this stupid crusade for the cure.

In his bed he would have taken her, pleasure would have soared through them, as he would slowly thrust in and out of her, making love to her over and over till she was truly satisfied. Yes, it was pretty obvious he loved the young woman. He had told her countless times. But never had he spoke the words at such an intimate moment.

Damon released his hold on her, laying one last kiss on her neck. He gently lapped up the dry remnants of blood as her skin knitted together and healed. She was a muddle of mush, thoroughly drained from such a heightened experience.

Elena's arms had made their way back around his neck holding onto him, her legs limply hanging around his waist. She breathed heavily enjoying as little tingles shot out from her to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Can we do that again?" she mumbles

He lets out a bark like laughter, chuckling he responds by kissing the left side temple of her head. "Yes, preferably in our bed, where we don't have to worry about rocking the boat which will result in swimming with the fishes.

"I like the sound of that—our bed." She smiles softly up at him; regaining her senses back she lifts herself up placing a gentle kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"Me too." He smiles, holding her gaze his hands once again running through her hair.

"Save it for the bedroom, we don't need to witness more of this than we already have!" Rebekah shouts from the other boat, ten meters away. Stefan seems to be slightly agitated, probably by the blatant display of PDA from the two. While the other's seem to be clueless.

Elena startled by the voyeurs, loses her balance and starts to fall from Damon's lap, but his reflexes are quick and he pulls her back to him. Eyeing her, the connection once broken by the interruption seems to have been sparked again. Elena regains her composure and rolls her eyes at Rebekah's comment. "Will we never get any peace?" she mumbles disgruntled under her breath.

He chuckles at her evident disappointment of being bothered as well as the slight tone of anger pointed at Rebekah. His hands run up her back in a soothing motion. "Don't worry kitten…we'll be home soon enough, have a little patience.

She then lifts her lips up to his ear and whispers low enough for only him to hear "Who needs the bedroom, when we have the tent? Why wait till we get back?"

"I like the way you think" he smirks.

They let out another bout of laughter as they continue the journey to the island in each other's arms, in their own little bubble ignoring everyone else, happily enjoying the little time together they had managed to score.

For who knew how long this happiness would last.

The fates weren't known to be in their favour.

* * *

**A/N: Woooh this took forever to write. I think I started this before the Easter break and yes, I just kept dragging it out. LOL But finally I have written something. I'd like to thank the TC-crew for bearing with me as I teased you with little excerpts along the way, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much. (I'm really not much of a smut writer and I never intended this to be about sex, blood play is awesome though) Mwah! Love you guys. **

**And to the wonderful people who follow my Steroline fic, I'm still stuck on JWBM, I've got about 500 words written and it's just not working with me, but hopefully I'll update that soon enough**.


End file.
